A number of publications are cited herein in order to more fully describe and disclose the invention and the state of the art to which the invention pertains. Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety into the present disclosure, to the same extent as if each individual reference was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference.
Throughout this specification, including the claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise,” and variations such as “comprises” and “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers or steps.
It must be noted that, as used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
Ranges are often expressed herein as from “about” one particular value, and/or to “about” another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular value and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by the use of the antecedent “about,” it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiment.
This disclosure includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
PXD101/Belinostat®
(E)-N-hydroxy-3-(3-phenylsulfamoyl-phenyl)-acrylamide, also known as PXD101 and Belinostat®, shown below, is a well known histone deacetylate (HDAC) inhibitor. It is being developed for treatment of a range of disorders mediated by HDAC, including proliferative conditions (such as cancer and psoriasis), malaria, etc.

PXD101 was first described in WO 02/30879 A2. That document describes a multi-step method of synthesis which may conveniently be illustrated by the following scheme.

There is a need for alternative methods for the synthesis of PXD101 and related compounds for example, methods which are simpler and/or employ fewer steps and/or permit higher yields and/or higher purity product.